


Post

by swirlycloud



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, High ☆ Speed!, Kid!Fic, mentions of Haru and Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlycloud/pseuds/swirlycloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin moves to Australia, and receives a letter from Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of MakoRin week: "Letters". Also posted on [ tumblr](http://kjosi.tumblr.com/post/105579385384).

Rin,                                                                                   

 

How's Australia? Haru, Nagisa and I miss you a lot!

Write when you can,

 

Your friend, Makoto

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Makoto,

 

Australia is so strange!

It's good...but also confusing.

Say Hi to Haru and Nagisa for me!

Miss you guys!

 

-Rin 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Rin,

You must be busy, huh? I hope the school you go to isn't

so tough. Actually, just a bit tough is ok. You're training to be a

top class swimmer, after all! Work hard, 

 

Your friend, Makoto

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto,

 

Of course I'm working hard! TOO HARD! Everyone

is SUCH a good swimmer. But no one really understands me

sometimes and it's so frustrating I could CRY!

    (but I haven't even cried once)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hi Rin... Is everything alright?

If you're too busy to respond, that's okay.

 

Middle school is going well for me. I'm having a blast. I

met your friend Kisumi, by the way. He's really fun!

Hope you're doing well,

 

Your friend,

              Makoto

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

I really miss you, Makoto.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hi, Rin.

 

How are you doing? I miss you. Hope tohear

from you soon,

  _Y_ our _Fri_ end _Al_ wa _ys_ ,

Makoto

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

I'm sorry I never bothered to write

back to you. I'm such trash.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

~~Rin, I really miss you. I wish you were here. Haru's not being himself and~~

~~it scares me a little... I feel like there's nothing I can do, I feel like this is~~

~~something maybe only you can understand. Haru must miss you more than I~~

~~do, I think-  He hardly talks about you anymore. Sometimes it feels like no one~~

~~remembers you. It's a horrible feeling, and so untrue! I don't know how anyone~~

~~could forget you. You're just not easy to forget, Rin.~~

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

It seems you've finally stopped writing me. I wish

you'd done that a long time ago.

You're not over here so it doesn't matter anymore.

 

I'm going to WIN.

I'm going to SUCCEED

WITHOUT you guys.

 

I'm doing this on my own.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
